ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Washington C.D.
Washington C.D. is the second episode of Neb 10. Summary There is a sinking building in C.D. Notgnihsaw, with people screaming and trying to get out. Neb appears as AmpFibian, tangling people in electric lines and tossing them out of the building. A duo of people follow him to an exit, where a girl is holding a small cube of gold. Neb starts to ask the girl where she got it, but Xam drags him away. Neb, Xam, and Newg see a muscular man creeping away from the building. Neb gets closer, and the man punches him and runs away. Later, the trio are in a yrecorg store. Dr. Omina is on a mutated Pyronite that is huge and looks like he is made of lava. The Pyronite attacks with lava, so Neb generates an electric forcefield. Neb shocks the Pyronite and Dr. Omina with it, so they run away. The muscular man starts attacking Neb until the Xirtinmo runs out of power. Meanwhile, Dr. Omina is shown holding CDs and messing with them. His TV plays an odd sound, then shows a picture of a CD-like alien. He calls the CD-like alien the Great Commscian. The Great Commscian is a Commscian from Seedia, which is mentioned by both of them. The Great Commscian says Thrae will be invaded by other Commscians. The Great Commscian leaps out of the screen using electricity, but Dr. Omina makes a giant mutated human attack him. When the mutated human is done, the Great Commscian has many cracks and scratches. He leaps back into the TV. Back at the grocery store, the owner is mad for all the mess. Xam is cleaning it up. Newg is at a cereal isle, looking at many destroyed boxes of Golden Cubes cereal. Neb as Nanomech flies out of a normal one, which is now destroyed. He is carrying a golden cube, but the manager takes it and uses it to pay for the damage. Xam is driving Neb and Newg. Xam is mad for having to buy all the cereal boxes, and asks why he does. Neb blames it on Newg, and Newg tells the truth. Xam tells Neb that it's a small cube of gold, and to not be greedy. Omina is at an alien, pet, and technology store, secretly looting machines that have to do with transportation. Neb finds him, and turns into Echo Echo. Newg is trying to convince Xam to buy a pet tac, but Xam is coming up with smarter comments. Suddenly, a baby Diorephs grows to the size of a baby Tokustar and starts eating everyone. Omina is slammed against the wall because of a soundwave. Many Echo Echo clones surround him, but get chewed into bits by the Diorephs. Only two remain, which attack him. Both clones shot soundwaves at the Diorephs, knocking it down. Omina leaves with the Diorephs, flying away on the Pyronite with the human. Newg combines a VT with a dictionary to get a computer, looking up information. She informs the others. They find out that Omina is in space, using a CD-like species of alien named Commscian to turn the Thrae into a CD that will play his favorite music and games. The trio fly into space on a jet. Omina has captured some Commscians and turns on the ray. A red beam starts turning Thrae into a CD. The trio fight Omina for a while. Later in the fight, Omina holds up the Great Commscian to reflect attacks. An evolved Vaxasaurian attacks the Great Commscian, with a golden cube replacing one of his teeth. Neb notices it, turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, and flies towards it. As Thrae begins becoming more like a CD, Omina flies away with the Great Commscian on a mutated Ledidopterran. The evolved Vaxasaurian jumps onto the Ledidopterran. Neb chases it, firing sound discs wildly. Newg jumps on Neb's back, planning to fight. Xam stays to stop the ray. Newg combines meteors with comets and asteroids and tries to lead them to Omina. One of them hits the Ledidopterran, making all three villains fall down. Pieces of it land on the aliens, destroying them. Neb flies super-fast towards the evolved Vaxasaurian, but it's too late. The gold cube gets destroyed. Neb flies to Aidees, bringing a few Naicsmmocs with him. He lets them stop the process. Dr. Omina uses a machine to fly to Thrae, where he is arrested. Neb and Newg argue about how they did it together, with Neb saying he could've done it without Newg's help. '' '' Quotes *-Neb comes in to rescue people from sinking building- *Woman: AAAHHHH! MUTATED JELLYFISH! *Neb: No! No! I'm an Ampe- *-woman slaps Neb with purse- Category:Neb 10 Category:Episodes